


Slow

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Katara is tired when she comes home.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	Slow

Katara just wants to sleep. When she gets back from work at approximately eleven at night, having grabbed a ride from Yugoda’s husband, she drearily opens the door and falls on the couch. She smothers her face in the rough leather and barely realizes Zuko is there until he presses a warm hand to her lower back. 

She changed out of her scrubs at the hospital but she still feels gross and knows she should shower again. “Hi,” Zuko whispers at her shoulder. 

“Hi,” she yawns. “I’m tired.”

“I know, sweetheart,” he slides his arms under her and lifts her off the couch and into his arms. She can’t feel him but she does feel safe. “Time for bed.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Zuko kisses her forehead and everything feels right in this strange haze of exhaustion and love. 


End file.
